gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Strider 2
Strider 2 is the forty-second game played by Jon and Arin on Game Grumps. The game was sent in to the show by Andrew Grosskurth, Luke Rowell, Shortfuse, Adam Farnesa, Michael Rodriguez and Vitas Varnas. Episodes #THIS GAME IS AWESOME #Ow Ow Laser Sword #Now and Zen #The Laws of Aerodyamics #Sleeveless in Seattle # Game information Strider 2, released in Japan as Strider Hiryū 2, is Capcom's 1999 sequel to the original Strider. The game is actually the second sequel to Strider produced, following the U.S. Gold-produced Strider Returns released in 1990, a game with which Capcom was not directly involved. The Capcom-produced Strider 2 makes no references to the western-only Strider Returns. The mysterious Grandmaster has returned to life after his defeat in the original game and has now gained total control over the world some 2,000 years later. However, an incarnation of Hiryu, the same Strider who slew the Grandmaster in the past, has also risen to destroy the Grandmaster once and for all. While the graphics in Strider 2 now consist of 2D character sprites overlaid over 3D backgrounds, its gameplay remains similar to its 2D side-scrolling predecessor. The controls consists of an eight-way joystick and three action buttons. Hiryu can now perform new actions in addition to the ones he had in the first game. Hiryu can walk, jump, crouch, slide, and climb walls and ceilings like he would in the original game, as well as dash by pushing the joystick left or right twice, do a double jump by pressing jump in mid-air, and do a backward somersault jump while sliding. When climbing a wall, Hiryu can perform a thrust jump by holding joystick away from the wall and pressing the Jump button. Added to his regular sword attack, Hiryu can now do a "Savage Slash" technique in mid-air by pressing the joystick down and up in mid-air. In addition to the Attack and Jump buttons, the player can power-up their character by pressing the "Boost" button if they have at least one Boost item in stock. While in Boost mode, Hiryu can shoot Plasma Waves with his sword for a limited period until the Boost gauge under Hiryu's life gauge runs out. Throughout the game, the player can pick up power-up items such as health replenishments and extensions, a cypher extension, and additional boosts. The player can obtain various miscellaneous point items based on other Capcom games, such as the Yashichi and the Sakichi symbols from Vulgus and the "zenny" coins from Black Tiger and Forgotten Worlds, that will increase the player's score. The coin-op version of Strider 2 consists of five stages or missions, each with a different objective that is explained to the player beforehand. The first three missions can be played in any the order the player wishes to undertake them, and are set in different locations on Earth (Hong Kong, Germany, Antarctica). The final two stages take place in the Flying Battleship Balrog and the space station Third Moon, both which were locations in the original Strider. Trivia * Strider 2 is the first game finished by the Game Grumps for a non-Nintendo console, specifically the PlayStation. * The Grumps mentioned that they lost the footage of their playthrough of the game, and that they tried to salvage it, although Barry said it was be unsalvageable. In the episodes uploaded, the Grumps make no mention of their original playthrough, so it's possible they salvaged the footage. * Strider 2 was the last game that Jon and Arin completed before Jon's departure from Game Grumps. Gallery File:Strider 2 Thank you to.jpg|Thank you to Andrew Grosskurth, Luke Rowell, Shortfuse, Adam Farnesa, Michael Rodriguez and Vitas Varnas. Category:Games Category:PS Games Category:Strider 2 Category:Capcom Games Category:Strider Games Category:Platformer Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Games sent in by Vitas Varnas